Photographs taken using devices such as digital cameras, cellular telephones, and the like, can be transferred either individually as files or collectively as folders containing multiple files from the devices to storage devices. The storage devices can be operatively coupled to the devices, e.g., a hard disk of a computer, or can be remote locations to which the devices can be operatively coupled over a network such as the internet.
Software applications, such as iPhoto (manufactured by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.), can be used to arrange, display, and edit digital photographs obtained from a camera or any other electronic image in a digital format. Such software applications provide a user in possession of a large repository of photographs with the capabilities to organize, view, and edit the photographs. Users can organize photographs into albums and create slide shows to view the albums. Software manufacturers regularly add features to the software so that frequent operations, including transferring photographs from the device to a computer, and arranging and displaying the photographs, are relatively easy for an average user to perform.